


Sandcastle's Fall

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sandcastles, Summer Gladnis Week 2019, Tickling, beach, i love these guys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: What could be better than a day at the beach?  There are a plethora of activities to be enjoyed and Gladio decides to have a little fun at Ignis's expense.  But really.... at what cost?!





	Sandcastle's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for summer gladnis week 2019 and the prompt I chose was 'beach'! I wanted to combine a few ideas I had and this was the end result, haha!
> 
> You can also find me at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Happy reading! :D

There really was nothing like a day at the beach.

At least when you were aware of the activities going on.

“Remind me again why this happened?” Ignis asked as he blinked up at his partner who was knelt by his head and was just starting to finish pushing more wet sand onto his chest.

“Because you like nothing more than to see the smiling face of your boyfriend when you allow him to indulge in his creative side,” Gladio offered with a light smile as he finished patting some of the wet packed sand on Ignis’s chest. “That… and you were naive enough to fall asleep and leave your guard down. Obviously I’m gonna take advantage of that, Iggy.”

Ignis sighed and thunked his head back on the soft sand, looking up at the underside of their beach umbrella.

“And that is why you’ve decided to build a sandcastle on top of me?” he asked dryly.

Gladio couldn’t suppress a light chuckle at that and smiled fondly at the man. “That… and what better audience to my artistic skills then a ‘ _ captive _ ’ audience?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Ignis groaned at the humor and shook his head, though a smile did still quirk at the corner of his lips. “I suppose I’ll just have to ‘ _ wave and sea _ ’ how good your artistic skills are then, won’t I?” he asked in return, smiling smugly up at his partner.

It was Gladio’s turn to groan and he shook his head. “I knew I shouldn’t have attempted puns around you,” he murmured as he dumped another bucketful of sand somewhere near Ignis’s middle. He soon began sculpting up a rather impressive tower much to the Advisers amusement.

“What can I say? You can’t ‘ _ beach _ ’ me at my own game,” he said with a wider grin, watching Gladio drop his head with a little groan before continuing.

“I’ve unleashed a monster,” he sighed dramatically, making Ignis chuckle. The action, however, had the domino effect of causing Gladio’s structure to start to crack apart and the man instantly went to trying to fix a few cracks.

“Easy there chuckles! You’re gonna ruin my masterpiece!” he warned.

Ignis bit his lower lip as he watched his darling boyfriend attempt to fix the imperfections.

“I’m sorry, love. I thought you’d enjoy my humor instead of me being ‘ _ crabby _ ’. Or would you prefer to hear me ‘ _ whale _ ’ about being trapped here?” The result of his double pun only made Gladio sag his shoulders and throw his head back to look at the sky.

“Why must you torment me? I just wanted to trap you in sand and force you to enjoy my sandcastles!” he whined, though he was trying desperately not to crack a smile.

Ignis felt the laughter already bubbling up in his chest at seeing his partner and finally it was all too much. “So what I’m hearing… is that you can’t ‘ _ sand _ ’ my puns?”

Gladio let out what could only be described as a weeping sound as if in distress from the awful wordplay and Ignis finally lost it. He laughed so hard that Gladio’s tower finally collapsed, becoming only a pile of its former glory.

“That’s it! You think it’s funny to destroy someone’s hard work?” Gladio growled playfully and Ignis watched him disappear from view, his laughter slowing as he tried to figure out where he went.

“Gladio? Gladio you know I take no pleasure in destroying someone’s art. Honestly who would have the ‘sea- _ gull _ ’ to do such a thing?” he replied with a smirk before it was instantly wiped from his face as he figured out where the Shield had disappeared to.

“Gl-Gladiolus! Don’t you da-ahahahaha!” Within seconds he felt his boyfriends fingers tickling along his feet, his body shaking and legs twitching to get free of their sand prison.

“Not such a smart mouth now, are ya?” Gladio teased, skittering his fingers along his boyfriends arches as Ignis snorted into hysterical laughter.

“N-No! No plehehehease! I’ll stahahahap!” he begged as he continued to feel the awful tickles, his struggle redoubling when he felt Gladio’s other hand joining in for a joint attack.

With a yelp and a chaotic thrash he finally had an arm free of his sand prison and Gladio realized… he was a dead man.

The tickling instantly ceased as Ignis clawed his way to freedom, sitting up and breathing hard, his body completely coated in a layer of sand making him look like a Scientia sugar cookie.

Gladio smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh… you started it?” he tried, getting a steely eyed glare in return.

“And now... I’m going to finish it,” Ignis growled, shooting up out of the sand divet and rushing toward his boyfriend.

Gladio instantly jumped up as well, making a mad dash for the sea as Ignis gave chase.

Further down the beach, a sun baked Prompto and a fishing Noctis sat on a small outcropping of rocks, their attention drawn to the commotion.

“You warned him what would happen,” Prompto said as he slathered on some more sunscreen, watching as Gladio made it waist deep into the water before being tackled by Ignis.

“He’s a big boy. He can handle himself,” Noct said with a shrug as Gladio popped up out of the water flailing only to be drug back down by a vindictive Adviser who was attempting to drown him.

“So… we shouldn’t go help him?” Prompto asked with concern as Gladio’s arms still flailed above water.

“Nah. Hey will you get me the blue cactuar lure out of my tackle box?” Noct asked, turning away from the chaos in the distance and absolutely ignoring the cries of ‘ _ Save me! _ ’ and ‘ _ No one can save you now! _ ’

There really was nothing quite like a day at the beach.


End file.
